Dragonheart: Soulheart
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: It has been a week since Drake and Geoff shared Drake's heart and many years since Draco died, but now a mysterious force is returning to kill Drake. Drake is becoming lonely, Geoff is forgetting about his dragon, and strangely Draco is returning.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**Dragonheart: Soulheart  
><strong>

**Written by: Malefor**

**In loving memory of Draco, the last dragon in the world...**

**Prologue: Re-birth**

Light flashed in the creature's eyes, all it saw was light. Stars, perhaps? Or maybe they were fellow dragons who had died long ago. _I'm going to the Draco. _That was all the dragon thought about: dragon heaven. He had served a human and gone to the stars to live forever in harmony with the others just as he had always wished. Or would he?

Suddenly, a mystical voice spoke into the dragon's ears. The dragon twitched as he heard what it said. _It is not your time..._

"Not my time for what?" asked the dragon's growling voice. A few moments passed, and the dragon regretted asking, for he could tell what the voice was going to say.

_It is not your time to die. _Echoed the voice in the dragon's mind. _Not yet..._

"Ancestor?" asked the dragon. No response. The dragon had died, pierced in the heart by an axe. What was his ancestors thinking?

_You have not fully completed your quest to serve mankind_... Whispered the voice.

The dragon's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I helped kill that wicked Einon and save the peasants. I served humans! How can you say that I didn't serve the humans in any way?"

_You may have killed an evil ruler and saved mankind from his wrath, but that is far from completing your quest. I believe you a worthy adversary of ours. Out of us dragons, you are by far the most courageous dragon I have ever seen. _

The dragon gasped. He recognized that voice now. "Ixen mitne di grapwol? The ruler of the dragons? What do you mean?"

_You are correct. _said the voice. _There is a new evil arising, Draco. You have proven yourself to be the only dragon in the world who has ever given his life to save mankind. Therefore, you are the only one who can help save mankind again. _

"Thank you, Ixen," said the dragon, "But I can't accept your invitation to the Draco."

_Then your soul will disappear. _Replied the voice. _Besides, we'd thought you'd would have liked to go back._

"W-what do you mean?" asked the dragon as he squinted his eyes at the oncoming light as if something was approaching.

_You were not the last dragon, your son was - is. _Replied the voice. _Draco, Drake needs you._

"What? Drake?" asked the dragon. "I do not know of this dragon."

_Drake is your son. Bowen found his egg in your lair, _Explained the voice. _But of course you wouldn't know that. Drake is unusual, Draco. He needs your help just as you need your ticket into heaven._

"What do you mean he is unusual? How can a 'son' of mine be unusual?" asked the dragon.

_He wasn't born from two mating dragons. He was born from your relationship with Bowen. He has no mother. _Explained the voice.

"No mother? Explain to me what happened." The dragon stomped his foot as if there was ground underneath him, but there was just air.

_That is your job to find out. None of us darastrixi are able to go back to Camelot. You must go down there and guard Drake so that he will never be hunted._

"Hunted? By who? Hopefully not Bowen?" asked the dragon.

_Not Bowen, an indescribable force that plans to kill off every last dragon and human on Earth, including you son. I am afraid Drake is the key to solving this mystery. You must guard him with your life. _Explained the voice.

Just then, the dragon realized who was speaking to him. "Ixen z'ar grapwol? The ruler of the dragons? Is that really you?"

_You are correct, Draco. Do you understand your duties? _asked the voice.

"Yes, I understand, Ixen," The dragon squinted into the light as if something was approaching.

_If you fail your mission and don't bring peace to the world once more, then you will be forced to disappear forever. If you fail to protect Drake, then you will fail the world and doom all of mankind. You must take precautions, no dilly-dallying like what you were doing with conning those peasants with Bowen._

"I understand, Ixen. I will be mature this time. I will not fail every waphir drekim," said the dragon as he lifted his snout up as if looking up at a powerful being.

_Excellent. Now, step into the light. _Ordered the voice to the dragon.

The dragon did what he was told and placed one paw into the light, then the next until his entire body was within the scourging light. He gasped at what he saw ahead of him.

A large, golden dragon twice the size of the dragon was standing before him. It had a bronze underbelly, bronze horns and spikes, and a bronze tail-spike. Its wings were bronze too, but their golden flaps gleamed in the light. The dragon had golden eyes and was staring right at him. This dragon was Ixen z'ar grapwol.

"You will re-materialize back into your dragon form outside of Camelot. You must go find Drake in the castle. He is being watched over by a knight named Geoff. He has been taking care of him, and he saved him from an evil just last week. You need not attack him, Draco." explained Ixen.

The dragon nodded. "Of course. I will befriend this Geoff."

"I suggest making your way into the castle at night, for many will be frightened from the reappearance of a legendary dragon. Now close your eyes and don't say a word." ordered Ixen.

The dragon closed his eyes as ordered and awaited. He could hear mystical sounds echoing throughout his ears and felt a surge of energy around him. He could hear no more magic around him and assumed he wasn't with Ixen anymore. "Ixen, are you there?"

No response. The dragon opened his eyes and gasped. He was high above on the top of a cliff in Camelot. He was back. The first thing he would do would be to find Bowen, wherever he might be.

The dragon smiled and looked out at the castle below him. Several peasants were roaming its courtyards for trade. His son was somewhere down there, and he knew it. The dragon was back, now baby. Draco was back.


	2. Chapter 1: An Attempted Assassination

**Chapter 1: An Attempted Assassination  
><strong>

**By: Malefor**

Everything had been quiet after Geoff and Drake defeated Griffin, and Drake shared his heart with Geoff. After that, they were both crowned prince of the kingdom by the king himself. Once the time came for the old man, Geoff and Drake would be crowned the kings of the kingdom of Camelot.

However, being a prince was hard for both of them. Every day, they would be commanded to go save townsfolk and attend meetings. Neither of the princes liked this idea, especially Drake. Drake felt honored to have been crowned a prince, but that just made him even more upset that he was the last of his kind. Geoff had tried to cheer him up, but he would always be off on missions for the king, leaving Drake behind in the castle. Drake didn't think it was a very good idea that _he _should be fighting because that would just increase the chance of them both being killed. So Drake stayed behind in the castle.

Just then, a bald monk wearing a brown tunic opened the wooden door in the dragon's room and walked in carrying a platter with a bowl of soup on it. "Hello, Drake. How has your day been?"

Drake frowned and looked down. "Not very good, Mansel. Geoff has been gone for hours."

Mansel's eyes fixed on Drake's as he set the platter down on the stony ledge overlooking the town and then sat down on the ledge. "Now, Drake, you understand that Geoff has to go on these missions. He has to-"

"Protect the kingdom, I know. It's just that I don't feel at home being the last dragon in the world," said Drake as he looked down at the bowl of soup.

Mansel's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Drake. I'll make sure you have your every need. I'll make sure you feel at home."

Drake let a small smile rip across his scaly face. "Thank you, Mansel."

"Your welcome." replied Mansel as he picked up the soup and placed it in front of Drake. "Now, you need your energy. I fixed you some chicken soup for supper."

"Thank you," replied Drake as he pulled the soup close to him. "What could I do without you, Mansel?"

"A lot, I'm afraid," replied Mansel. "If you need anything else, then tell me. I'm going to go roast a sheep for you. I'll be back."

Drake nodded. "Okay, see you later."

Mansel nodded back and opened the door. He walked out and closed it without another word. The sound that could be heard was the townsfolk below.

Drake pulled the soup close and looked around. He dipped his tongue in the soup and began to drink it as night began to close in. Once he was done drinking his soup, he stood up and walked over to a large painting behind him.

The painting's background depicted in a dark, cloudy mist. Within the mist in the center of the painting, was a tan-apricot dragon with a smirk on his face. The dragon had handsome hazel eyes, and the dragon's teeth were extra pointy. Anyone who had brains would know that this painting was of Bowen's friend, Draco; Drake's father.

Drake reached out his paw to touch the painting as if it were real. A loud crying was heard. Drake stepped back as if the painting was alive, but he soon realized that that wasn't the case at all. He turned around just in time to see a strange man holding a dagger grappling through the balcony into his room.

Drake jumped out of the way just in time as the man landed in front of him. He ran over to the ledge to fly away but stopped after he noticed a couple of knights on horses below ready to strike. Drake gasped; he had been ambushed.

The man growled and stared at Drake angrily. He clenched his teeth and charged at Drake with his blade. He slashed at him.

Drake gasped and thought of the only thing he could do: freeze the man. As fast as he could, Drake spit ice at the man, coating him with ice.

The man froze in place with a loud battle cry. He forever stared at Drake.

Drake gasped. _Oh, dear... I killed a man! _Drake roared loudly as several of the knights began to climb up into his room.

Mansel and several knights rushed into the room baring swords and shields. "Charge!" cried a knight as they began to attack the oncoming ambushers. Mansel caught Drake's gaze. "Come on," he whispered as he opened the door.

Drake carefully sneaked across the room to Mansel and rushed out. Mansel quietly closed the door behind him and rushed Drake down the hall. "Hide in the king's throne room. I'll go get reinforcements."

Drake nodded and walked into the castle throne room where the king was sitting on his throne. The king looked at him wide-eyed. "What's wrong, prince?"

"Men..." breathed Drake deeply, "In my room! They are trying to kill me!"

The king looked at the fellow knights in his room. They all rushed out down the hall towards Drake's room. "Go through here," said the king as he hurried off his throne room and ran over to a wall. He pressed a stone, and a secret passage opened up.

"Thank you," said Drake as he walked down the passage. The passage closed behind him as he made his way into a large room full of water.

Drake knelt down at the water and closed his eyes, awaiting for the men to go away. _Why? Why would all of these men want to assassinate him? _Whatever the case, Drake was safe for now. He stood there, hoping this nightmare would end.


	3. Chapter 2: A Talk With Geoff

**Chapter 2: A Talk With Geoff**

**by: Malefor**

The passage was quiet aside from the loud rippling of air coming from the dragon's muzzle. In and out, in and out. The dragon had been there all night, and he had thought about what had happened earlier. Had Mansel and the king forgotten about him?

Drake's snout continued to make that awful growling sound from the back of his gullet. A loud rustling was heard from the wall, like stones sliding against stones. In stepped a figure, but it wasn't Mantel or the king. The figure pulled up his helmet and looked down at the dragon. The figure was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes; it was Geoff. "Drake?What happened? Are you snoring?"

"W-what?" asked Drake grumbling voice as he opened his eyes. He fixed his eyes, and, realizing who was before him, cried, "Geoff!" Drake scrambled onto his friend in joy.

"What is it, Drake? What happened? I saw a bunch of dead bodies on the ground upstairs. Is everything all right?" asked Geoff as he set down his helmet and shield.

Drake breathed in deeply, remembering the commotion that had happened the night before. "I... was attacked last night... by men. Peasants, I think."

"What?" cried Geoff as he brushed the dragon's scales. "Why would peasants do such a thing? They honor you! They honor us!"

Drake shook his head. "Not everyone is fond of dragons, Geoff. Remember the peasants that Draco and Bowen conned? I don't think I can take much more of this."

"No, I will have them beheaded! No one harms my dragon. I promise I will stay with you until all of these horrid people are found and killed," said Geoff.

"I thought they were already dead," replied Drake, "You said you saw dead bodies."

Geoff frowned. "Oh, I saw dead bodies alright. They didn't look a thing like peasants. More like the king's knights."

Drake's eyes widened. "Wait a second, the kings knights? Where is the king? Where is Mansel? Did the peasants win?"

"I haven't seen very many knights around here, or peasants by the looks of it. I'm sure that they've just gone out on a scouting mission with the king," explained Geoff.

"No, no, no! Mansel said he would come and get me when the fight was over, and so did the king! Something must have happened to them! They couldn't have forgotten about me," explained Drake, smashing his paw into the wall.

"Just don't worry, Drake. I'll check with the townsfolk to see if the castle inhabitants has left the castle. You can go up to your room and wait there," ordered Geoff as he picked up his shield and helmet. He led the way up the staircase.

Drake shook his head and followed Geoff. "What if the peasants are still in the building? What if they are hiding, and they are waiting to kill me when I'm not watching by back? Why do they want to kill me anyway?"

"I don't know Drake," said Geoff as he stepped out into the throne room, which was empty. No king, no guards, no people. "Just trust me, okay? Besides, you can fight back can't you?"

Drake nodded, a bit ashamed of not fighting back earlier. "Okay."

"Good," said Geoff as he walked out of the throne room and down the hall. He stepped over a bunch of dead knights and opened Drake's door. "Go on in. I'm going to ask the people if they saw anything."

Drake looked down at his paws. He walked on into his room and gasped in disgust at all of the dead corpses scattered around the room. He pretended not to notice and sat down in front of the painting of the last dragon, Draco. Once again, Drake pressed his scaly paw to the painting. "Oh, father, I need you. These horrible people want to kill me, and I don't know what to do. Please help."

As if the painting had heard him clearly, a rustling was heard from the balcony curtains. A strange blue light appeared in front of Drake, and it led down off the balcony. through the town, and farther beyond into the mountains.

Drake gasped in fright. Was this light telling him to run away to the mountains? Maybe he should. Geoff didn't listen to him anymore, no one did. Drake needed to be alone, he need to live the life of a real dragon.

Drake stood up and padded towards the light. He would go to the mountains and find himself his own lair to live in. He would hunt sheep and fight off knights, just like his father. Without another word, Drake opened the curtains wide and flew out of the castle, heading towards the mountains. Many civilians looked up at the sky in awe as Drake flew towards the mountains, not once looking back to see if Geoff or anyone else was following him.

Geoff came back up into Drake's room five minutes later. "Hey, Drake. I checked with the townsfolk, and they said they hadn't seen anything come out of the castle." Geoff stopped as he saw that Drake was no longer present in the room. The curtains rustled aside, and the blue light that Drake had followed was no longer there.

"No..." grumbled Geoff, "He ran away." Geoff ran over to the balcony and called out Drake's name several times, but no one ever answered. He had to find the knights and start a search. Geoff turned around to leave when he gasped.

Outside the door, lying on the floor were several lumps of people. Two caught Geoff's eyes. It was Mansel and the king. They were muzzled and waving at him in fright as if warning him of something.

But before Geoff could turn around to look at what the men were pointing to, he was bashed in the head by a bulky fist.


End file.
